Issues with life
by Tiidarth
Summary: Had to repost due to technical problem, DISCNOTINUED
1. The concert and a night alone

A major problem

**  
Disclamer: I do not own code lyoko nor (nor means or in old english) ever will (sigh) and if you dont know who metallica is look them up on google or whatever you use **

* * *

The test

_Guilty as charged _

_But damn it ain't right _

_Theres someone else controling me _

_death in the air _

_strapped in the electric chair_

_This can't be happening to me_

_Who made you god to say _

_"I'll take your life from you!!"_

_Flash before my eyes _

_now it's time to die_

_Burning in my brain_

_I can feel the flame_

_wait for the sign _

_to flick the switch of death_

_it's the begining of the end_

_sweat chilling cold_

_as I watch death unfold_

_conciousness my only friend_

_my fingers grip with fear_

_what am I doing here?_

_flash before my eyes_

_now it's time to die_

_burning in my brain_

_I can feel the flame_

_(short solo continues)_

_someone help me_

_Oh god please help me!_

_they are trying to take it all away_

_I don't want to die_

(long solo continues)

_time moving slow_

_minutes seem like hours_

_final curtain call I see_

_how true is this_

_just get it over with_

_if this is true, just let it be_

_wakened by horrid scream_

_freed from this frIghtening dream_

_flash before my eyes_

_now it's time to die_

_burning in my brain_

_I can fell the flaame_

The crowd was cheering as _Metallica_ finished the encore. while down in the audience the lyoko crew were heading back to kadic, well they were carrying odd he passed out because he drank too much booze

"well well, and I thought odd would be bugging us on the way home"

"all to true Jeremy"Acknowlegded ulrich he was as usual nowadays sitting next yumi without having a meltdown while odd was snoring in the far backseat,

when jeremy turned 15 he got a ford aerostar minivan it was quite useful for concerts because it became ritual for odd to try to win a drinking contest against ulrich they were a pretty even fight while jeremy would take one sip and fall over passed out although that only happened ulrich and yumi's relationship had matured so had jeremy and aileta's while odd being the womanizer he is he's single. The drive home was silent only broken by the tires hitting cracks and odd snoring. When they finally got back they all went to their rooms well to be honest they carried odd except for jeremy and aileta. As soon as aileta closed the door she launched herself at jeremy and jeremy responded as much if not with more enthusiasm and soon they were lost in the moment.

Two weeks later:______________________________________

Aileta ran to the bathroom and...well you get the picture.

After she was done she stood there leaning over the toilet panting and shaking.

She felt like crap all week and seemed to be gaining weight even though she was eating the same if not less from puking.

While she waited for her stomach to settle down she called yumi.

"Yumi I need help, something is happening to me can you come by?"

"I'll be right over"

"please hurry"

beep

The entire time it took yumi to get there aileta was trying to figure out what is was that was bothering her.

the only thing she thought it was is the flu but she was kinda gaining weight and not getting a fever also she didn't remember mood swings as a sympton

yumi got there and cut off her train of thought

"Aileta you sounded upset on the phone whats wrong?"

(AN: if they seem out of character thats because I haven't seen the show for awhile)

aileta told yumi about her throwing up and everything.

Yumi nodded and told aileta that she had a theory but she didn't have a way of proving it till tomorrow

While aileta was laying down to ret that night she was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her she still didn't know because all of her ideas were disproved

she eventually got to sleep after throwing up one more time.

When yumi showed up the next day she had a small object, a pregnancy test she told aileta how to use it, when she thought she was pregnant, it was a false alarm

aileta remembered a health class from when she was in 8th grade. Now she was thourgholy scared,

5 minutes later she came out as white as ghost she held up the stick: a little plus sign,

aileta finally broke down and cried, Damn mood swings.

"Aileta it will be alright."

yumi whispered while letting aileta cry her eyes out on yumis shoulder.


	2. Telling jeremy

Issues with life

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or ever will

chapter 2: telling Jeremy

Before aileta came to terms with it she knew she had to tell jeremy,

altough the thought of it scared her shatless(AN:whats the point of excessive swearing?) her stomach growled threatiningly when yumi asked if they should head down for breakfeast. Aileta nodded okay and mentaly pleaded for her stomach not to give her hard time at lunch, fat chance as she went down to the cafeteria she felt the entire time like she was going to throw up very hard. when they got down there her stomach juices went from feeling like they were sloshing inside her to the tightened and turned to steel not good needless to say

After literaly forcing down her breakfeast aileta asked jeremy to come outside to talk alone

"okay i'm out here now so what did you want?"

"jeremy this is really hard for me to say"she said quivering

'Aileta you can tell me, you know I've been worried about you lately"

"what have I done thats worried you?"

"Well when you yelled at me and nearly impaled me with a spork it kind worried me" he said sarcasticly

"Well that was kind of funny and you ticked me off"she said giggling

"so what did you want to say to me" He questioned

"Jeremy promise after what I say that this won't change anything"

"okay why would it change anything?"

now aileta was annoyed

"jeremy I'm pregnant"she said qiuetly

"jeremy...jeremy"

still nothing he was stone cold then he fell face forward onto the ground.

"oh perfect" she murmured

while aileta was gone yumi had told the rest unfortuantlely sissi had overheard

"oh wait till milly hears this"

The next day:

The next day the news was all over campus and principle delmas had heard too.

"oh shit" thought aileta

After jeremy recovered from shock he was undoubtedly scared but promised to stand by aileta even if it meant that he would be expelled too

"now you know why you both are here"

(AN:they are both 15)

"yes"jeremy replied

"I have been notified of condition" he continued

"yes apparently the whole school knows'

"well since is an orphan I can't expell her"

aileta sighed

"but you two are treading on thin ice"

"okay"

"now there is the housing matter"

"come again"

" I said I can't expell her she will continue classes but she can't stay in the dorms a young child can't be raised here"

"great what are we supposed to do I only have a 1,000 euros or so after buying my van"

"The school has a old cottage that used to belong to a former teacher, you two can use it for the rest of your education for the same cost as living in a dorm"

"alright we'll move there"

"I will have to telll yor parents jeremy"

jeremy muttered something that could be a swear word till this day no one is sure

"Fine as long as me and aileta can still get our education and still be able to raise our child"

aileta smiled when she tought of the baby although it did scare her

"By the way I'll let you know a secret"

"what" jeremy and aileta asked in unison

"I really could have expelled you and kicked you out if you two weren't my star student's"

he smiled and they siled in return

"besides I did the same thing"

"really?"

"really" he said acknowledged meaning the discussion was over

"so see you around einstein" odd said without wincing from a headache, the first time in two days

"he's letting us stay at the hermitage for the normal dorm cost" jeremy announced

everyone was stunned then cheers erupted from everyone at the thought of the pair staying


End file.
